


The moment the sun touches the horizon

by cloudcraft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/pseuds/cloudcraft
Summary: "A rare morning at home, no early practice. Nishinoya creeps down the hall to the kitchen in silence."100 words of domestic AsaNoya fluff for Nishinoya's birthday.





	The moment the sun touches the horizon

A rare morning at home, no early practice. Nishinoya creeps down the hall to the kitchen in silence. Boils water. After too many mornings away, he missed this sunrise view of their kitchen.

Asahi's mug first. It's smaller but he needs more coffee. Nishinoya's mug is bigger, mostly for milk. His body is horrific on caffeine.

Just as he finishes, Asahi plods in. 

Sleepily: "Shouldn't I be making breakfast for you?"

"I never get to do this. Let me treat myself." 

Asahi accepts the mug with both hands like a sacred offering. Kisses Nishinoya's head like he's even more precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Noya!!


End file.
